


oracle

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, I had an idea and I ran with it, also give Apollo his proper powers thanks boz, angsty I guess but it’s greek what do you expect, hera getting glimpses of a character arc, idk what else to tag so uh enjoy, idk where this is going, or why i wrote it, uhh so basically f canon, zeus gets to be a wonderful prick behind the scenes because we missed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Hera sneers as he kneels to her, eyes alight with fury. “You come to me in attempts to seek forgiveness, yet your ally yourself with your heinous father.”Apollo’s head is low, nearing the ground. It is uncommon for a god to beg such as this (Hera has seen this from him, before Zeus when he struck him down from Olympus as a mortal, when he begged to be cast down again to die and be with his mortal love) but here he is.Apollo’s mouth turns into a frown. “I do not protect him, my queen, I protect only the mortals he entangles in his affairs. I have no sympathy for my father, only for those which your wraith is unnecessary.” At Hera’s rising fury, he turns his head up. “I have only come to warn you, that if you continue to fight over this mortal woman and her child, you will die.” Apollo’s eyes flash golden as he says this, fog exhaling from his nose and mouth.This is not a warning, but a prophecy.
Relationships: Apollo & Hera (Blood of Zeus), Apollo/Hyacinthus (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	oracle

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I mean BoZ was pretty good but it had such a potential to be better. I really wanna do a rewrite but I could never be that dedicated so have this... I don’t even know _what_ it is because my hands just started writing and I could not stop it. But since this is my first successful attempt at writing in a long time I decided to post it. Might delete it later. Idk.

She feels his presence when she steps inside her chambers. Her mouth twists into a snarl, the pots near her windowsill shattering.

Apollo flinches visibly, before gathering himself and meeting her gaze. “My queen,” he says, tilting his head downward.

Hera’s composure softens for a moment, taking in his small and lesser form. He is trying everything in his power to seem inferior to her, which Hera raises her chin at. “Why are you here?” she asks sternly. “Are you here to give me a message from Zeus? I thought Hermes was his dog.”

Apollo grimaces at the line, and Hera raises an eyebrow. Those two always had some sort of strange relationship. It seemed they loathed each other, stealing from one another and playing tricks, but somehow would always protect each other. 

The god lifts his head a millimeter. “I am not here on the behalf of my father. He does not even know I am here. No one does.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Hera asks, and Apollo’s head ducks once again.

“I am his least favorite,” Apollo admits, “it took me fighting a monster for him to admit his love, while he embraced my twin sister with open arms and gave her gifts without thought. I have no reason to side with him. But he is King and I must obey.”

Hera steps forward, eyes drifting down towards him. He does not tremble physically, but she can sense it. “Then why now turn you back on him?”

Apollo stares at her for a minute, before slowly settling himself on the ground, kneeling before her. “I wish to seek forgiveness from you, and to come to you with warning.”

Hera sneers as he kneels to her, eyes alight with fury. “You come to me in attempts to seek forgiveness, yet your ally yourself with your heinous father!”

Apollo’s head is low, nearing the ground. It is uncommon for a god to beg such as this (Hera has seen this from him, before Zeus when he struck him down from Olympus as a mortal, when he begged to be cast down again to die and be with his mortal love) but here he is.

Apollo’s mouth turns into a frown. “I do not protect him, my queen, I protect only the mortals he entangles in his affairs. I have no sympathy for my father, only for those which your wraith is unnecessary.” At Hera’s rising fury, he turns his head up. “I have only come to warn you, that if you continue to fight over this mortal woman and her child, you will die.” Apollo’s eyes flash golden as he says this, fog exhaling from his nose and mouth.

This is not a warning, but a prophecy.

Hera freezes. Apollo was born with the gift to speak for the Fates, to warn the gods of what was to come. Many times, when he spoke the future was set, and few times could it be changed.

Hera raises a sword through Apollo’s stomach immediately. “Do _not_ speak,” she says.

Apollo barely flinches, the glow leaving his eyes as he stares at the small puddle of golden ichor. “You cannot cheat the Fates,” he says softly, and pulls out the weapon. “You cannot have the vengeance you wish and your life.”

And Hera paces, back and forth throughout her chambers, teeth snapping and nails piercing through her hands. Apollo waits for her to calm, eyeing the shaking of the decor in her room. 

Hera eventually settles, turning towards a windowsill as one of the peacocks in her garden flutter up. She pets him gently, eyes once again becoming guarded and posture stiff. She returns over to Apollo, but the guarded look does not stay long.

Hera seizes his cloak. “Why have you come to warn me of this? Why not tell your father?”

There is a... emotion in his eyes that Hera cannot place, and he looks away. “I am, trapped with Zeus. If I tell him, he shall blame me, if I do not, he will still. He is to die in the future I see as well, but if you know of it there is a possibility that this future is not to come. I detest my father, and I will let you decide your fates, but if I tell him, he is sure to die and I am to take the blame.”

And Hera’s heart softened, if only for a moment. This bastard child, one whom she thought followed her husband blindly, coming to _her_ , to let _her_ decide what shall happen to the almighty Zeus.

Her hand rests alongside Apollo’s cheek, and he is startled at the gentleness. “What of his punishment frightens you so? I see it in your complexion, you could be trembling in your shoes.”

Apollo’s eyes drift to the ground. “He holds in his hands the life of my love, Hyacinthus. If I am to fall out of line, his immortality is lost, and I would lose him again.”

Hera stand back for a minute. She remembers, briefly, of the man he speaks. How he mourned and mourned. How the sun would be so weak it froze parts of the earth, and how cities of people fell ill and musicians stopped playing. Pythia sat in her cave with no prophecies, turning away any man who would seek her. Persephone whispered in the ears of her husband, full of sympathetic tears and a pleasing look. Hades was finally softened, plucking the mortal from Asphodel and sending him to Olympus, where he drank nectar and became immortal. She remembers Apollo swearing himself to his lover, hand in marriage and a love so strong even she could not deny it. And he while he had others, it was never behind his love’s back. He was never unfaithful, in the broadest sense of the term.

“He has undone my own immortality once before,” Apollo whispers, “it would be easier for him to cast Hyacinthus down, he has no domain, no need to stay here. His life is tied to my loyalty. Please do not mention my being here to my father.”

There are tears dripping from his eyes, and Hera’s cold heart shatters. She embraces Apollo for once simple moment. He is used by Zeus, as is she. He is made to obey the King of the Gods as is every Olympian. At the end, her hatred can only run so deep.

Apollo is so stunned by it. His eyes are wide, and for one brief second, Hera feels pity for him. For shunning him while he did nothing but exist. That thought is extinguished almost instantly, but, it is a start.

Hera pulls back as if she had been burned, and Apollo makes no mention of it as she gathers herself back into her rigid composure. “When will my death happen?” she asks him, facade settling back over her face.

“Soon, the more you fight with Zeus over his newest child, the sooner it will be,” he says, “if you continue, there will be no stopping it, and he and you shall die.”

The Queen of Olympus tilts her head upwards with a smirk. The chance to finally topple his rule, if her life is the price, than so be it. “So let it come,” she says, and walks outside to gaze at the town that has been oh so obviously hidden from her for years.


End file.
